


On His Birthday

by Jase



Series: Short & Smutty [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jase/pseuds/Jase
Summary: Robert is worried for Aaron and Liv, so worried he forgot all about his own birthday.





	On His Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little birthday smut as requested.

 

A small kink in his neck woke him, he'd spent half the night tossing and turning trying to think of some way to get the money for a better solicitor for Liv. They had talked to another one already that was currently advising them, however they were far from what Robert wanted. They were however all they could currently afford on their limited budget.  
  
Placing his hand to the back of his neck he slowly sat up squeezing at it, trying to ease the discomfort. It was half 6 in the morning and the last thing he wanted to do was wake Aaron. He knew how rough this had all been on him, what it meant to him, what memories it brought back, and the worry it gave him that Liv would suffer anything similar. Thinking back on that night in the garage, thinking back on his vows and what he promised to Aaron, he knew he would do anything for him, not just for him but their little family. In that moment it hit him, he knew what he had to do. He slowly eased himself to the edge of the bed and quietly lifted himself out of it before picking up a pair of boxers and heading out of their bedroom.  
  
With a cup of coffee in hand and his laptop in the other he settled into the sofa and began typing up his listing. He had spent nearly an hour typing up a detailed listing making sure not to leave anything out and searching through his photo albums for the right pictures. He knew the value was more sentimental than anything, but it would still fetch a fair price, cetainly enough to get them a fairly decent solicitor for Liv and if they were lucky, perhaps even enough to fund an appeal.  
  
He had been so caught up in his typing he didn't even realize Aaron had walked down the stair. He didn't even realize he was there until he felt the arms wrapping around him from behind.  
  
"Oi...is everything okay?" Aaron asked with a concerned look on his face.  
  
Nearly jumping off his seat Robert quickly settled into the hug, nearly melted into it. "Yeah, of course. I just...I couldn't sleep. Didn't want to wake ya." He says quickly closing his laptop hoping Aaron didn't see.  
  
"What was that?" Aaron asked. He knows Robert too well. Knows him enough to know when he's up to something.  
  
"It's..." He starts before letting out a deep breath. He had hoped he would have had this all done before having to tell Aaron. Knowing him as well as he does, he knows Aaron would stop him from doing it.  
  
"Robert, spit it out."  
  
"I know it won't be much, but it will at least fetch us enough for a decent solicitor and if we're lucky maybe even enough to fund an appeal for Liv."  
  
"What you on about?"  
  
"My car." He says feeling a swell of pride. Pride in that he's come so far that he's willing to do anything for those he loves, for his family. "I'm selling it."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I'm selling it. Whatever we can get for it, we can use for a decent solicitor for Liv."  
  
"But...you love that car."  
  
"Yeah, but I love Liv more. She's more important. You're more important."  
  
Aaron can't help the soft smile that spreads across his face at hearing the words. Not that he ever doubted it, but hearing Robert say it out loud makes his heart skip a beat. "I can't let you do that...I won't let you do that." He quickly replies. "Specially not today." He tells him placing a kiss to the top of his head.  
  
"What's so special about today?" Robert asked.  
  
"I know you're getting old, but you're not that old." Aaron teased. "It's you birthday you idiot."  
  
"What? That's not right..." He replied going through it in his head. Everything has been such a mess for months he hadn't even had time to think about it.  
  
"Listen, it means a lot that you would even think about this. Means the world actually, but we both know that it's not going to help. You heard what this new solicitor said. Doesn't matter if we get a better one, they're not going to do the impossible." Aaron speaks into Robert's head as he breathes him in. The best we can do is stay course and make sure Liv knows we're there for her." He finally says before releasing Robert and walking around the sofa to face him. "You have been amazing these past couple of weeks, doing everything to keep us calm, to keep me out of trouble, and I'm sorry that I haven't even taken the time to really ask you how you're doing."  
  
"I'm fine, I'm more worried about you."  
  
"Stop that, Robert. Just tell me."  
  
Letting go of a breath he wasn't aware he was holding he lets his shoulders drop and lets go of everything he had been carrying on his shoulders for a couple of weeks. "I'm scared, Aaron. I'm scared for her, I'm scared for you. I know how hard it was for you and I don't want her to go through anything like that...and I'm scared of what it will do to you if she does."  
  
Letting the soft smile on his face widen a bit, Aaron takes the laptop out of Robert's lap and sets it aside before straddling him. With his knees on either side of Robert's hips aaron reaches up and takes Robert's face between his hands. As his thumbs gently rub along his cheeks he looks into his eyes. "We're a family now, Robert. You, me, Liv, and Seb...we face everything together, yeah?" He says placing his forehead to Robert's.  
  
Robert nods his head in agreement. "Yeah."  
  
"Good." Aaron says. "I'm good, I promise and Liv will be too. So stop with this nonsense. You're not selling your car and you're not doing anything rash without talking to me first, yeah?"  
  
Again Robert nods his head still looking into Aaron's eyes as tears fight at the edge of his own. "How did I ever get so lucky to have you."  
  
"Oh you're definitely about to get lucky right now." Aaron says before placing his lips to Robert's. His tongue quickly parts his lips and makes it's way into Robert's mouth as it swirls with his tongue. The kiss is soft but passionate very much like them and it doesn't take long for Robert's hands to find their way under Aaron's shirt before lifting it over his head and throwing it to the side. His hands running up and down his back as Aaron pushes into the kiss, their every move and grind intensifying by the second. Aaron slowly pulls away from the kiss and leans down to run his tonge along the length of Robert's neck and up to his right ear before nipping at the lobe. "How do you want me?" He asks in his lowest gravely voice. "Birthday boy gets whatever he wants today."  
  
The words alone making him hard, Robert simply groans back before answering. "Maybe I want you to take me." He says. "I can't stop thinking about the way you had me on the sink in the toilets the other day."  
  
A wiked grin spreads on Aaron's face at the words. "Then, how do you want it?"  
  
Robert can't help the flush of red that spreads across his face. He's not typically the shy type, but fuck if Aaron doesn make his resolve weak.  
  
"How do you want it?" Aaron repeats.  
  
"I want you to bend me over the sofa and fuck my brains out." He tells him, and that's all the telling Aaron needs. He's quickly on his feet dropping his boxers and kicking them to the side before pulling Robert up by his hands and just as quickly dropping to his knees taking Robert's boxers along with him.  
  
Robert throws his head back feeling the warmth of Aaron's mouth enveloping him. Throws his head back even further when he feels himself hit the back of Aaron's throat. "Oh fuck." He moans as Aaron's mouth expertly works his cock over.

Robet's fingers had only just threaded through the fluffy curls on Aaron's head when he's pulling off. He almost cries at the absence of the heat from Aaron's on his cock, but just as quickly grins as Aaron is flipping him around on pushing him onto his knees on the sofa. Filthy noices begins to slip past Robert's lips and he feels Aaron's hands spreading his arse cheeks apart as his tongue begins to circle around the sensitive skin of his hole. "Oh fuck." Is all that escapes Robert's mouth.  
  
"You like that?" Aaron asks.  
  
"Fuck yeah." Robert replies. "But I need you in me."  
  
"Desperate, are we?"  
  
"You have no idea." He says before a loud gasp escapes his mouth as he feels a finger gliding I to his hole. He bites his lower lip trying his best not to make too much noise.

"You can be as loud as you want." Aaron tells him. "I dropped off Seb with Victoria last night after you fell asleep and told Gerry to away for the weekend."

"You planned for this?" Robert asked.

"It's my husband's birthday, what do you think?"

Robert's about to say something when he feels a second finger make it's way into his hole. "Oh fuck." He groans loving every second of it. As Aaron's fingers glide in and out of his hole he can't help but push back onto them. As much as he's enjoying this, he wants the real thing, he wants Aaron inside of him.

He gasps the second he feels the tip of Aaron's hard cock teasing at his hole. "Fuck."  
  
He's about to protest Aaron's teasing when feels that familar sting, that amazing fucking sting that comes from the intrusion in his hole. He whimpers as he burries his face into the back of the sofa. "It hurts so good." He's saying, nearly gasping, as he feels Aaron begin to thrust into him. His eyes are rolling into the back of his head as his arms reach back taking a hold of Aaron's hips, pulling him further into him. He wants to feel every bit of Aaron inside of him, evwry last inch. Wants nothing more than for Aaron to help him melt away all that stress, all that worry that he had been carrying around with himself. Much in the way he did for Aaron in the toilets just a few days ago.  
  
"Harder, Aaron. Fuck me harder." He's begging.  
  
Every thrust going deeper and harder, Aaron wants to give hisnhusband exactly what he wants. The birthday boy gets whatever he wants.  
  
"Harder. Fuck, yeah, fuck, fuck, fuck." Robert's shouting. "Harder...oh fuck I'm going to come." He says, he hasn't even touched himself, but fuck if Aaron doesn't know just how to work him over. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." The string of obscenities flies from his mouth as he feels the streams of come shoot from his untouched cock.  
  
The filthy words and sounds only send Aaron over the edge, his own orgasm hitting him, he throws his head back as he unloads into Robert. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck." He groans as he leans over, his chest flushed to Robert's back, he gently bites into Aaron's shoulder then slowly places kisses up his shoulder and neck before pulling his head back and kissing his lips.  
  
"How was that, birthday boy?"  
  
"Fuck, that was amazing." Robert says as he slowly leans back better turning his neck to kiss Aaron. As he pulls back from the kiss he looks him in the eyes and smiles. "I hope you can do that at least three more times today. I don't want to be able to walk tomorrow."  
  
"Needy bottom, are we? Thought that was my job."  
  
"It's my birthday. You said I get whatever I want."  
  
A smile spreads across Aaron's face. Knowing he's done for Robert, what he did for him, knowing he can make him happy, it's the beat feeling in the world. It's a feeling he can't wait to feel for the rest of his life.

 

 


End file.
